1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric guitar and more particularly, relates to a device for controlling the output sound effect of an electric guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an ordinary posture of playing an electric guitar. As shown in FIG. 1, ordinarily a player plays the electric guitar when the guitar is suspended from his shoulder by a shoulder band. In most cases, an electric guitar is provided with a device for controlling its output sound effect. By properly handling an operation lever 300 shown in FIG. 1, for example, a player can control the output sound effect and thus provide greater enjoyment in the performance. At this time of performance, a player in his or her excitement often swings the guitar about or pulls the shoulder band with all his strength. If such action can serve for controlling the sound effect of a guitar, it will become a very effective means for enhancing the enjoyment of the performance and making the performance much more exciting. Furthermore, in such a case, the sound effect can be controlled without handling an operation lever, and accordingly the sound effect control becomes easier.